retracing my roots and finding love whilst there
by paulswolfgirlmeraz82
Summary: folow bella through the ups and downs in her life. where she meets her real dad and brother and love on the way. be gentle this is my 1st ff. wolfs and vampires and many twist you did not see coming..
1. Chapter 1

Retracing my roots and finding love whilst there!

My name is Isabella Dwyer. It should be Black, but that's a whole new story.

I`m a 22 year old police officer transferring from Phoenix to the Police Department in Forks. It covers La Push as well, and the town isn`t that big.

Okay, now I need to tell you a bit sbout my self.

I have long brown hair with natural red streaks going through it. I`m 5 ft 6, big brown eyes, tanned russet skin, as I`m fully Quileute. My mum is Quileute, so is my dad. Well that's what my mum has told me.

Conceited at it may sound, I have a body that most women would die for. Double D breasts and curves in all the right places.

Oh and I also turn into a great big frigging wolf!

I have the purest white fur.

I think it`s time to tell you about my dad. You see my mum was dating Billy Black. She knew all about the wolves from the very beginning, so when billy imprinted on a woman named Sarah mum knew what she had to do.

Billy tried to fight it, but it hurt so much for him to go against his nature, my did the right thing. She let him go. It was the hardest thing she had ever done but she knew it was the right thing to do.

Billy finaly got together with Sarah and they were really happy. Mum couldn`t just sit back and watch, she was too heart broken so she decided it was time for a fresh start.

That's how she ended up in Phoenix. And three weeks after she left La Push, she found out she was pregnant with me.

She told no one, and dealt with the pregnancy all on her own.

Three months after I was born, she met Phil Dwyer, a minor league baseball player. They were married quickly and he became my dad.

He was there for everything during my childhood, a wonderful dad. He was even there when I graduated from the police academy.

God I miss mum and dad.

You see they were killed six months ago when a drunk driver ran a stop sign and hit them head on. They were killed straight away.

I was the first officer to arrive at the scene, so you imagine how I felt when I found out it was my parents.

That is one of the reasons for that I decided to move away.

The loss of my parents, along with the fact that my boyfriend of four years, James, was cheating on me with my best friend Vicky. She is pregnant to top it all.

I just wanted to make a fresh start and maybe get to know my real dad.

I refuse to go marching up to Billy Black and say "Hey, you're my Dad."

No, I want to get to know him first and then see if I still want him to know after that.

When mum and dad died, I discovered that they had left me everything. Altogether I got 3.4 million dollars.

I sold their house and bought a four bedroomed house smack bang on the border between La Push and Forks.

That's where I`m heading now in my brand new Mustang. I call her Lucy. She's my baby.

The removal van is following right behind me. We pull up to my new house at 10.00 am in the morning I am shattered after driving right through the night. The removal guys unloaded the lorry and I paid them, they drove away leaving me to unpack everything.

God that sucks. I hate unpacking. It takes me four solid bloody hours to unpack the most important items for the main rooms. The rest can wait.

I decided to go to the diner I had seen on the way into town, called Sue's.

I pull up and enter the café. I am scanning through the menu when a cute Quileute boy aged about five comes up to me and says "Why is a pwetty lady ike uw sitting on her own?"

Bless him. I tought he was very sweet. I was about to answer him when a oldish lady shouted to him.

"Mason, you better not be bugging the customers!"

I said that he wasn't bugging me, and mason pouted telling his gran that he was only asking why a pwetty lady was sitting by herself.

I laughed and she said "I swear I`m gonna kill Emmett, Quill and Paul."

"Hi, I`m Bella, I`ve just moved here today." I tell her.

She told her name was Sue and she was the owner of the diner . She told me that the little cutie was her grandson, Mason, her daughter Leah's boy.

I quickly noticed that he smelled of both wolf and vampire which I thought was more than a little strange.

I knew of all the legends of both the Wolves and that of the Cullens. I`ve killed my fair share of vampires over the years.

I have been phasing since the age of fifteen.

Sue told me all about La Push and Forks and where the best shops were. I told her I was the new Police Officer and that I was starting in a weeks time, once I`ve settled in.

I ordered a steak well done and a side salad with a glass of coke

.

Sue went back to work whilst I ate. I paid for my food, said thanks to Sue and crouched down to say goodbye to Mason, when he blushed, Sue laughed.

**Sue's POV**

Work was hard enough as it is with out having to babysit Mason. Leah dropped him off this morning, saying that she had to patrol and no one else could have him.

You see Mason is half wolf and half vampire. My daughter Leah is a wolf and she imprinted on a vampire, Edward Cullen.

I heard the bell going and I seen Mason talk to a very beautifull woman.

I went to tell Mason to leave her alone.

I told Mason to stop bugging my customers please! When he said that he had only asked why a pretty lady like her was sitting on her own.

I neally choked on my own spit. God damnit Emmett, Paul and Quil. Wait till I get my hands on them!

The girl was laughing at him. I told her I was sorry if he was annoying her, she said it was fine. She also that she had just moved here today.

She said her name was Isabella dwyer but likes to be called Bella. I told her my name.

My my but she was stunning. She could give Rosalie Cullen a run for her money.

Those eyes and smile remind me of someone but just cant think who but you can tell shes Quileute.

I tell her all about La Push and Forks and the best places to go and shop.

She tells me that she new the police officer. So she the one that Charlie keeps talking about.

I bet Kelly Call wont be happy when she sees how beautiful she is.

Bella orders her food and I go off to make it. Tracey takes the food out to her.

Once she finshes, she comes to pay and says thanks and bye to Mason who blushes! I think Mason has a little crush on Officer Dwyer, its so cute.

I send Tracey home and Mason and I clean up and lock up. We head home to get ready for the bonfire tonight.

As we get through the door, Seth, my youngest son, runs and picks Mason up and swings him round. My husband, Harry, comes over and gives me a kiss.

I go and shower and get things ready for the fire because these wolves can certainly eat.

Harry, Seth and Mason and I head over to the fire. We are meeting Leah and Edward there, along with the rest of the Cullens, wolves and their imprinted partners as well as the council members.

Mason sees Edward and Leah and goes running to them.

Leah asks if he has been good for Nanna. Edward starts to laugh because he has just read my mind! Leah asks whats so funny and Edward says that he will find out soon enough.

Charlie and Kelly were the last to turn up. We were all standing around talking when Carlise asked Mason how his day was, he just blushed. I laughed and said it would seem that our grandson has got himself his first crush. I went on to explain about the very beautiful young woman who Mason went to.

I told them how he had asked her why such a pretty lady was sitting there all on her own and everyone started laughing.

I warned Emmett, Paul and Quil that if I hear them teaching my grandson any more cheesey pick up lines, I`m going to let Rose and Leah loose on them.

I asked Charlie if he had met the new police officer yet but he said he hadnt and that she was coming in tomorrow.

Mason asked me was Bella the pretty lady the police officer that going to work with Uncle Charlie. I said yes

.

Charlie asked what she was like. I told him a really nice girl, and very beautiful.

At this all the single guys suddenly found our conversation thrilling!

**Bellas POV**

Sue seemed nice. As I headed to the local stores to buy some food and stuff for the house. I filled my trolley up with everything I would need, when a creepy blonde haired boy came up to me.

I knew I was going to have problems with him the way he walked up to me he looked about 17 years old when I heard his voice it made me wanna gag.

"Hey baby. My names Mike Newton. How about me and you go back to my house and have a party in my bed?" he slung his arm round me. Yuk!

"I suggest you take your arm and your lame pick up lines and go crawl back into the hole you came crawling out of" I yell.

"Baby no one can ever stay away from me. I know you want it. Who don't?"

God doesn't this boy know when no means no! If I had my gun I`d so shoot his ass.

I paid for my stuff and walked out to my car. He just had to folow me out there.

He tried more cheesey pick lines on me and I just rolled my eyes, then flipped him the bird and drove off.

I cant wait to get on duty so if he steps one foot out of line I'm so arresting him.

I drove back home and unloaded my car and put everything in the right place I opened a bottle of southern comfort and some lemonade and poured myself a glass.

I run a nice hot bubble bath, strip off and sink in the bath.

God that was nice. The hot water was so relaxing on sore muscles. After I go out of the bath, I wrapped my towel round me and went in to the bedroom to get changed I put my pale blue Victorias Secert short set on and went back down stairs.

I put a dvd on I must of fallen asleep half way through because it was pitch black outside.

I stretched and stood up. My wolf sensed danger and wanted to come out to play! I slowly walked to the back door, opened it and was met with the a set of red eyes.

I growled low and deep as a warning but the smug bastard smiled at me. I stopped half way. I could sense the wolves and Cullens out there somewhere.

Shit I couldn't phase now I didn't want to blow my cover and show who I was.

The vampire crept closer to me and the growling got louder.

I had to pretend that I was scared.

Fuck my life.

Why couldn't I just have a normal life. No not me.

I was brought out of my mental ramblings by the vampire stepping closer to me.

I took a step backwards and my back hit the wall.

Double crap.

I just wanted to rip his fucking head off but knew I because the others were out there watching me.

A big black wolf stepped out, he was flanked by seven others, all baring their teeth.

Next thing I saw was a flash of white crashing through the undergrowh. It looked and sounded like a thunder storm, I instinctively knew that it was the Cullens.

The wolves were standing still watching me. I felt a pull towards the silver wolf, who I knew was my imprint. I couldn't look him in the eyes, I didn't want to imprint right away. I forced myself to look down and fell towards the floor, pretending to faint.

As I was about to hit the floor I felt a pair of warm arms grab me and lift me up.

I was laid down on my couch. I felt a freezing cold hand on my head.

I knew it was one of the Cullens.

I had to bite my tounge to stop myself from growling.

I could hear them all frantically gathering around.

"Carlisle, whats wrong with her?"

"Relax Paul, she just fainted, she`ll be fine" Carlisle responded.

"Sam I feel a pull in my chest towards her." Paul answers.

"That's because when you look in her eyes you will imprint on her. Dude Sue wasn't lying when she said she was beautiful" Sam says.

I hear a resounding thwhack as bone hits bone.

"Ouch man what was that for" someone shouts.

"That's to stop you before paul kicks your arse for saying stuff about his imprint!" someone else answers.

"Thanks Jared" Paul says.

"No probs Paul but Quil is right man. She is beautiful."

I could hear them all agree. I blushed.

A pixie sounding voice rang out loudly.

"Right we had better get out of here before she wakes up. In about ten minutes it will be fine, she`ll think she was just dreaming it all of it!"

"Man Charlie is one lucky bastard if he`s going to be working along side her…"

Loud shouts of "Ewwwww Carlise!" rattle around the room.

"What? I`m just saying"!

big booming laugh reaches my ears as they walk away to the edge of the forest and then shouts of "Daddy C is as much of a big perv as the rest of us" and loud chuckling.

As soon as I knew they werent anywhere near my house, I get up and go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

B pov

Once I knew for sure they were gone I climbed my stairs and jumped in to my bed.

And drifted of to sleep with the knowledge that I`d have to find some where far enough to phase some time tomorrow as my wolf was itching to come out and couldn`t phase any where near here in fear of getting found out.

My alarm went off at 6:30am ready for my normal morning run.

I don't my normal human bussiness before I changed into my running gear along with phil`s baseball cap and my ipod as I left my house I grab`d a bottle of water and set off.

I had been running for an hour having no idea where I was going I just let my wolf senses take me. I ended up on a beach which was beautiful on its own the sign said first beach.

I sat down and listened to the waves crashing and the sun totally relaxing.

When my wolf senses picked up 2 wolfs up in the tree line by the cliffs watching me.

Trying to stay out of sight but little did they know that I knew they were there.

I know what your thinking why cant the cullens or wolfs smell or sense me but that's part of the powers that come with the true alpha no else can senses what I am unless I want them to know, I also can touch some ones hand and find out things about them.

And also my grandmother ( mums mum) was witch a very power full one so I guess that also got passed down to me, aint I the lucky one NOT! don't get me wrong I don't mind having all this power but some times I just wish I could have a normal life like a normal 22 year old but that's all about to change no more good girl bella time I had some fun lived a little.

I finished my internal ramberling. When I heard foot steps coming across the beach when I looked to where they were coming from I noticed to Quileute boys walking over one of them hand very similar features as me so I knew this had to be billy blacks boysand then the most handsome bloke you`ve ever seen I knew by this pull that he was my imprint so if I`m right then he must be paul from last night.

The one I didn't know stopped in front of me and said " hi I`m Jacob black and this is paul meraz the one named paul just grunted. Great I got mr cocky attitude angry wolf as a imprint I know I said I didn't want to be no more nice girl but geez this takes the piss mun.

I said hi back and told them my name.

I chanced a look at pauls face as our eyes met I felt all the cables snap and reconect them selfs to paul who was shaking Jacob albowed him and said dude calm down.

Paul just looked at me with so much hate in his eyes and said "what are you doing on this land you dont belong here go back to where you come from we don't want you here.

Fuck that got my back up I just said pardon how dare you speak to me like that you have no right you know nothing bout me and any way who are you to tell me that im not welcome here. I kept chantting in my head don't go alpha wolf on him, don't go alpha wolf on him.

He just looked at me and said "just leave and don't come back bitch and stormed off muttering stupid fucking imprint fuck it shes a bitch no way is paul meraz a one woman man for any one I got a rep to protect.

So I tought I`d rub salt in the wound even more by shoutting meraz I`ll be watching you ,step one foot out of line and I`ll be waiting to arrest your ass your going wish you never been born, you picked the wrong girl to fuck off oh and meraz have a nice day I could hear a low growl coming from him.

I turned round to look at Jacob who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously

I said who crawled up his asre. Jacob laughed and said don't mind him hes angry at the world no shit ! Jacob sat down at the side of me and we got talking.

He told me that he was 20 years old he had a girlfriend named angela webb

She worked as a English teacher in la push high school she was the same age as him.

And he co owns a car garage called cullen & blacks motors.

His other owner is Rosalie cullen she`s 21 and her husband is emmett cullen hes 23 and owns his own gym,

then theres one of his best mates embry call hes 21 and quil ateara hes 20 both work for Jacob and Rosalie and both single,

then there`s sam uley hes 23 and co owns a construction company his wife Emily 22 runs the office side of it for him his other co owner was none other than paul meraz whos 22 and single why Jacob was telling whos single and whos not I`ll never know.

Then theres jared Thompson the last co owner whos is 21 his girlfriend kim 20 works in the office for Jacob and Rosalie.

Then theres Edward cullen hes 24 and a dr at the local hospital along with his dad carlise cullen Edwards girlfriend leah Clearwater was 24 stays at home to watch their son mason 5.

Then you have jasper whitlock whos 22 and works as a police officer his wife alice is 21 and own her own clothing shop.

Then theres seth Clearwater 19 he works for sam, paul & jared.

Colin and brady young both 18 and still in school.

Lastly theres peter whitlock 26 history teacher in forks high and his wife charlotte 25 owns a hair and beauty salon I knew peter and charlotte from my other town they were the ones that help me through when I first phased at 15 if it wasn`t for them then god knows what would of happened.

I fought at the side of them when maria try`d to send her new borns after them. We were like a tag team they taught me how to fight the way I do now and help`d me become what I am today.

Just hope they don't blow it for me and say that im a wolf but knowing peter and his knowing shit he wont say jack and he`ll tell charl the same.

I don't know what the time was or how long we sat there talking but it just felt right I felt at home.

I asked Jacob the time he said 9:30 I jumped up and said shit I gotta meet chief swan by 10:30 I`m never going to get back in time jake told me he`d drive me home we walked towards his home laughing and chatting away like we been friends for years.

As we got closer to the house I could see paul flirting with a fake wanna be.

Fake bimbo: pauly are you busy tonight maybe we could go clubing and have a few drinks and me and my friend could show you a good time after wards as she was running her nails up his arm.

Pauls sniffed the air then stiffened and said "sure babe meet you and your friend in breaking dawn club say bout 10 oclockish" me and all our friends are going there any way.

Fake bimbo: look forward to it pauly. With a wink she walked away towards us she looked at me then jake and said my my what would your misses say when she finds out your cheatting on her with a whore.

Ok what the fucks is it with people judging me today arghhhhhhh.

Jake just looked at her a laughed shaking his head.

Me I was at boiling point jake sensed it and dragged me away saying she not worth and don't want to touch her as you never know what you might catch her and her friend are what you call la push and forks bikes.

I asked jake if he was going to get in to trouble with angela for giving me a ride home home he said nah me and angela totally trust each other.

Jake pulled up in to my drive and give a whistle and said nice house I said thanks and thanks for the lift he invited me to meet the gang to night they were all going to the new night club breaking dawn. I said thanks for the other and might see him there as I was meeting up with a few of my mates that I went to the police academy with. I jumped quickly in the shower and got changed quickly before heading out the door to meet with chief swan.

I got to the police station with 5 minuets to spare as I walked in the station went quite great all look at the new girl.

I went to the front desk where a old lady with way too much purfume and make up on was sitting typing away.

She give me a smile and say how may I help you. I told her that I was here to speak with chief swan she told me to take a seat and he`ll be out now.

Not too long after the chief walked out and told me to folow him to his office.

He was a really nice bloke he told me to call him Charlie and he gave me my uniform and told me for the first week I`d be working with officer jasper whitlock then after that I`d be on my own and have my jeep but next week he`d have jasper pick me up. He called jasper on the radio to come back so he could meet me.

Not five minuets later jasper walked in oh my god he was the image of peter

He introduced himself and I gave him direction to my house ready for next week we swaped mobile numbers.

Just my luck my first shift would be an all nighter. I said my good byes and headed to sues diner for some food as I couldn`t be bothered to cook.

Charlies pov

Today I would be meeting my new officer Isabella dwyer today I was a bit nervous I`ve never hired a 22 year old girl before she would be the first female officer to ever work here.

I was reading over her file from her old station and she finished top of her class out of everyone in the academy and she was the best officer they ever had.

There was a note attached saying that she help`d a lot of people where she work had a heart of gold.

Then I read the file about her parents and that she was first on the scene to see both her parents dead in the wreck.

No daughter should have to go through that.

Betty rang through to say that a young girl was here to see me.

I told her to tell her I`ll be right out I put her file back in my desk draw as I went to meet her.

I was stunned by the sight in front of me sue wasn`t lieing when she said she was she was beautiful and I can understand why mason has his first crush.

I introduced my self and told her bout the job and I asked a few question about her.

I told that she would be with jasper for a week she didn't mind at all even tho that she was on the late shift for two weeks.

Gosh most of the guys here hate doing the late shifts she don't seem to mind what I throw at her.

Her face lit up when I told her that she would be getting a police jeep.

I radio`d jasper to come back and meet her.

They seemed to hit it off.

Me and jasper walked her out when office morgan and office davis done a double take of her and hit jasper on the back saying he was one lucky bastard cause he gets to look at that fine thing all night.

I`m sorry I have to agree jasper laughed and said in deeded I am.

Bpov

I leave sues diner and head home for a shower and get ready for tonights fun.

I pull out my black corset style puffs dress with diamante circles cut out of the side if it so it shows the skin on my sides.

The skirt put comes down to my mid thigh with my black peak toe fuck me heels they have the silver 6in heel I curl my hair and put it half up and half down.

I stick all my silver diamante jewellery on.

And call I cab to take to the club.

Half hour later I`m pulling up to the club when I notice my old friends in the

Cue.

I walk up to them and give them all a hug and join them in the cue.

You see I failed to mention that these old mates were male few of they girlfriends was with them.

We walked into the club and we had wrist bands put on us so it showed we were old enough to drink alcohol.

I went to get the first round in I got 14 shots of tequila and bottle of champagne for the girlfriends/wifes. Yuk snobs to stuck up to drink any thing else.

Me nah what ever the fuck is put in front of me.

8 bottles of beers for the boys and a sex on the beach cocktail and green dragon cocktail for me.

Fuck talk bout expensive round cost me $90 bucks fucking stupid bitches and their champagne like fuck im buying them another round.

Were all having fun dancing and pissing about when I spotted jake.

I walked over to him.

He introduced me to everyone I said hi and got chatting with them all.

They were all there apart from paul.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: every one was there but paul.

B pov

I run and give peter and charlotte a hug and kiss.

Peter said" baby b how ya been"

As charlotte had her arms round me and the rest was looking as if to say

"how do you lot know each other?"

Peter decided to answer the un asked questions by telling them all how we know each other but leaving out the fact that I`m a wolf and a powerful witch and whole my real dad was.

I told peter and charlotte that now was the place to tell them whats been going on in my life and to call over tomorrow and I`ll fill them in.

I give them my address even tho I knew they knew where I lived.

I spotted paul in the corner of the club with two girls hanging off him.

I could see he was kissing one, while his hand was up the other ones dress.

Gross!

I smirked as my plan to make paul meraz`s life hell started right now.

Peter noticed my smirk and asked " what you up to b?

I laughed and told him bout my run in with paul.

Charlotte was laughing and said " stupid boy I feel sorry for him.

Even peter knows not to piss you off.

The rest started laughing and said it`s about time he got his arse handed to him.

I walked over to paul and stood there with my hands on my hips,

I knew the others where watching and listening.

I shouted "paul meraz how could you!" you told me you love me,

I`m carrying your baby, I know I told you I wouldn`t sleep with you

Till you got rid of those sti`s, but going out and and finding it else where is not good paul you really need to go to the doctors to get your self treated.

Paul just stood there open mouthed. I was trying to keep an straight face.

The two girls just looked at me and at paul, the one bimbo was the one he was with earlier in la push.

I said now little girls why don't you run along before I call mummy and daddy and tell them just what their little girls get up to when they sneak out of their house at night. The two girls just run away.

I look at paul and said " I told you I`d be watching you."

I walked but to the guys they where all laughing.

Emmett said geez now that's what you call cock blocking.

I said no that's called pay back.

One of my favourite song came on young money bed rock.

I griped embry by the scruff and dragged him to the dance floor.

Where me and embry got down right dirty .

I could sense paul was watching so I decided to up it a bit.

And grabbed embry by the face and crash my lips to his.

The kiss became very heated and both of us was gasping for breath.

As we pulled away from each other, we noticed that the others where

watching gob smacked altho peter had a shit eat grin on his face.

I pulled embry back to where the guys was.

We were both a little flustered and I was more than horny after that kiss!

I went to stand by peter and took his drink off his and knocked it back.

Embry was talking to the guys,

While paul was giving me the death glare and calling me a fucking bitch.

I kept my poker face on while peter and charlotte was looking at me with a eyebrow raised.

I looked around to see if my friends was still here. Which they weren't some friends they are!

I was glancing round the club when I caught sight of two men who made my blood grow cold.

I muttered shit!

Peters head snapped to mine and followed where I was looking and growled to low for any one but me and charlotte to hear,

But jasper being an empath picked up and peters feelings, came to stand at the side of peter.

Peter looks at me and says " b I`m telling you now you don't go any where with out me or charlotte with you, do you understand? They can not hurt you"!

In the mean time we had caught the attention of the rest of the group tho the humans couldn't hear what was being said.

The wolfs and vampires could and was standing protectively in front of their mates scanning for a threat.

I looked at peter and said "no peter you don't this is my battle to fight not you!

"fuck I need a drink!

As I walked to the bar with peter and charlotte on one side and jasper and embry on the other.

"fucking great now I get to be baby sat all because these two idiots that couldn't see what his brother and mates did was wrong."

As the bar was getting closer the two blokes stepped in front of me.

Bloke1: "well, well, well look what we have here the bitch that had my brother and mates put away for life".

Bloke2: "you fucking bitch just couldn't keep your nose out of it could you"

That whore had it coming she was screwing behind his back.

What so being brutally murdered along with her bit on the side justify

For what she done to your brother.

You knew it was only a matter of time before him and his gang got caught.

Not my fault that they decided to do it in front of a under cover cop now.

They had what was coming to them.

Bloke one: yeah just like mammy and daddy hey send my love to the sky will ya.

Bloke2: yeah what was it now drunk driver that killed them wasn't it.

How did you feel being first on scene to find both of them dead.

A sob caught my throat, I couldn't breath, I had to get out of here.

Before I killed them.

I just ran tears streaming down my face.

I knew I couldn't control my wolf no more I needed to get to the woods asap.

I could feel the others following me.

Peter pov

I cant believe it our little b was here in the flesh. My, my she as beautiful as ever.

Me and charl have been through so much with her. Were very protective of her.

And when she handed paul his arse well even I`m not that stupid enough to piss her off.

Geez she can kill you with a flick of the wrist or make your life a living hell which I think she has in plans for paul.

Serves the bastard right after the way he treated her.

My dead heart neally stopped when I spotted two blokes I recognized. They were From a big case where b was undercover and witnessed this gang murder two people.

It screwed her up they way they was killed, and in front of her eyes she had to watch it all happening. And these two standing in front of us are the brothers of two of the scum that got put away.

B was very brave when it came to trial she stood tall and give her statement.

But these pricks here was threatening her and her family if she stood and give a statement against them.

But b being b wouldn't back down. Well I guess they really followed through on their threat and killed her mum and dad.

I could see the tears running down her face as she ran I knew she had no control as her eyes were yellow before she ran.

We all ran after her I knew where she was going. I told sam to send the imprints home I told him to have quil and paul to take them home as paul would do more damage than good.

Sam agreed but as paul and quil was walking the imprints to the cars.

We heard the most heart breaking howl. Everyone froze but not me and charl we

Knew it was b and she needed us.

The others quickly snapped out of it and followed. When I got to the woods I knew she`d go in deep enough not to be seen. Every one came to a stand still the wolfs still in human form. Not knowing whats going on.

When I heard a whine and out trotted b.

Everyone else gasped! Cause she was just as beautiful in wolf form.

jasper dropped to the floor through the emotions coming from b.

Alice run to his side and asked what was wrong?

Jasper said " never felt some much pain and sorrow.

I walked slowly to b and asked her to pull her shield over her so jasper doesn't feel what she feeling.

She did as she was asked and layed down on the floor with her head on her paws.

The wolfs where gob smacked but quickly snapped out of it and phased.

I asked Edward to tell me what was being said.

B pov

I phased into my wolf. I was heart broken with what I had heard.

I felt the wolfs phase in sam was talking to me.

Asking loads of questions I said I`ll meet everyone over sam`s tomorrow and tell them my story I asked that the elders be there.

They phased back bar embry he said he`d run home with me. Along with peter and charlotte. The pack and the cullens left to pick the rest of the cars up.

Charlotte had my stuff in her arms as embry was rubbing against mine.

Telling me in my head that every thing was going to be ok.

We got to my house. I asked embry to ask charlotte to grab me some clothes from the house.

Peter and embry went inside to wait. 2 minutes later charl came out with a pair of bed shorts and vest top I slipped them on and we walked into the house.

Peter wrapped his arms around me and I cryed till I couldn't cry no more.

After bout 3 hours later peter and charlotte left which left me and embry.

Embry had to stay as an order from sam to make sure I came tomorrow.

We were sitting down in the games room drinking and talking, em came over to me and stood between my legs and hugged me as I told him my story and how paul and I imprinted on each other but we were both fighting it coz we hate each other.

I had my head buried in his chest which was now bare. When I pulled back to look him in the eyes.

And asked him to take the pain away, make me forget. Please!


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap: take the pain away , help me forget please.._

_Chapter 4._

_Embry pov_

_When she asked me to help her take the pain, I wanted nothing more than to help her but I knew I couldn't do it to my brother even tho he could be an arse._

"_bella I cant im so sorry as much I want to help you forget I just cant"._

_She looked so heart broken, she got up and walked away, with tears running down her face._

_I went up stairs to the living room and laid on the sofa and my heart broke as I heard bella sobbing up stairs._

_I closed my eyes and fell asleep._

_Bella pov_

_I walked up the stairs to my bedroom as soon as I closed the door, i slid down it._

_And sobbed my heart out. I closed my eyes and everything that's happened flashed through my eyes._

_My mum and dad died because of me, its all my fault. _

_I crawled into bed and just laid there, I knew I couldn't sleep._

_About 5 am I couldn't just lay there no more, so I got up and went down stairs._

_Embry was fasto on the sofa, I walked out to the kitchen and made embry some breakfast._

_I made him eggs, bacon, pancakes and French toast and put it in the oven for him._

_Embry must of smelt it because as soon as I closed the oven door in he walked._

_I put his plate in front of him, and went to get a shower because I must look a fright. I let the hot water hit me and more tears came. _

_Then I became angry god help anyone who pisses me off today._

_I got out of the shower and changed into some sweats and vest top and pulled my hair into a sloppy bun._

_As I was walking down the stairs, I could hear embry taking to some one._

_I sniffed the air and knew it was peter and charlotte, I couldn't hear what was being said, I knew I could of heard what was getting said if I was paying any attention to them._

_As I hit the bottom step peter and charlotte came running over to me and_

_Wrapped me in their arms, I the three of us slid to the floor and I cryed in their arms._

_Once I got my self together we stood up walked to the sofa and I knew I had to tell them everything. I sat there and told them all that's been going on after they left._

_When I told them about james and vicky the three of them where growling._

_We all left round 8 am to go to the cullens, peter drove my car while I sat in the back cuddled up to charl._

_As we pulled up to cullens house I could see Jacobs rabbit and a few other cars parked out side._

_We decided on the cullens house as it was big enough to house everyone._

_I got out and peter give my shoulder a light squeeze pushed me into the house._

_Everyone welcomed me._

_Sam told me to start so I told them everything bar who my mum, real dad and brother was._

_Sue asked " bella you said your mum and dad are 100% Quileute and your real dad doesn't know that he even has a daughter." whos your mother honey?"_

_I gulped and took a deep breath cause once I told them who my mum was I knew a few people would work out who my dad was._

_Here goes!_

_Faith uley! I heard all the elders and sam gasp I looked up to billy who now had tears running down his face._

_All the others was trying to work it all out so I looked at billy for him to tell his story which he did._

_They learnt that Joshua uley was my uncle and last but not least they learnt that billy black was my dad and Jacob was my brother._

_No one said any thing. Just stood there in silence I couldn't take it no more I just walked out the front door. And sat down and laid my head against the wall and closed my eyes and let the tears run free._

_I felt someone sit down on my right of me and someone at the left of me and two sets of arms around of me. I opened my eyes and seen that it was sam and Jacob they were both crying with me._

_Billy pov_

_When she said her mum was faith. I couldn't believe it Isabella was my daughter. That I didn't even know I had I`ve missed out on 22 years of her life._

_I don't blame faith at all, she thought she was doing the right thing. And as much as I hate to admitted it, My whole world was sarah at the time._

_I cant believe that faith is dead and those scum bags killed her. Im glad bella decided to move here and work in a less dangerous police station._

_I knew jasper and Charlie would look after her._

_When I looked around I couldn't see bella any where. Edward must of read my mind and said that she was out the front with jake and sam._

_20 minutes later in they walked the boys still each had a protective arm around her._

_They sat her on the chair next to me and walked away. Everyone left the room so I could talk to her._

_She told me that faith took photos and videos of everything in Isabella life and always made extra copys for me. She had them in a box in the house she fetch them up tomorrow._

_We talked about anything and everything._

_Jake pov_

_I cant believe it I have a sister. Its sucks that ive missed out on 20 years of being the annoying baby brother. Shes been through so much in her life._

_Im so glad she had peter and charlotte to help her through everything._

_Fuck! I just remembered that paul imprinted and her looks like im gonna have to have a wee chat with pauly boy!_

_We cold all still hear what bella and dad was talking bout. Cant wait to watch the videos of her growing up. Poor dad really got screwed over by the imprinting god._

_Dad and bella walked into the room both with smiles on their faces. Angela was cuddle up to my side. smiling at the sight in front of us._

_I knew there and then that we would all help bella through this rough patch she was going through._

_I looked around the room and could see everyone smiling at the sight of dad and bella._

_Esme and sue went into the kitchen to make food as us wolfs were starving._

_All of a sudden we all heard this little voice shouting pweetty ladys here._

_We all laughed as a little flash, flashed in front of our eyes and bella was laying on the floor on her back laughing with mason cuddled into her. We all laughed at the sight at it._

_Bella pulled her self and mason up off the floor and she sat mason at the dinning table in his booster seat._

_Sue and esme fetched the food on the table all the humans sat at the table while us wolfs stood and ate but I noticed that bella didn't touch any thing._

_I noticed embry frowning at her I`d have to ask him later what that was all about. I seen paul out of the corner of my eye watching bella when he thought no one was watching._

_Hmmm looks like the imprint pull is taking affect!_

_When a thought hit me I wonder if bella has imprinted yet!_

"_Hey bella have you imprinted on any one yet?"_

_She turned to look at me and noticed that we had everyone attention,_

_She looked nervously around the room and her eyes meet paul and knew straight away that she had imprinted on him._

_She then turned and looked at me and said "yes but the imprint god must hate me cause I imprinted on the biggest player of la push and forks and the biggest idiot I know she spat with so much detaste. I thought to myself good luck with that paul. Edward laughed as reading what I just thought and agreed with what I was thinking._

_Quil asked her if we know who it was and was he in the room._

_She laughed and said "yeah"_

_Paul was smirking as he knew it was him._

_I could see that everyone a had clicked to who it was dad didn't look to happy bout it tho._

_All the girls helped clean the dishes and we all left to do our own thing._

_Me and angela went to watch a dvd in my bedroom. Dad was over charlie and kelly`s along with esme, carlise, harry and sue the blokes where watching the game while the woman had a gossip._

_The rest of the pack no dought where in sam and emilys._

_Bella stayed at the cullens with peter and charlotte._

_Bella pov_

_Peter asked if I fancied going to a clearing that they all knew for a little sparing session. _

"_hell yes I got a lot of pent up anger I need to get rid of"_

_Jasper and emmett decided they wanted to come along while rose ,charlotte and alice went for a hunt._

_We got to the clearing when sam, paul, embry, quil, seth, colin and brady came out I learnt that emmett texted them._

_Me and peter starting sparing I could see emmett itching to join in so I called him over. We starting fighting.I noticed that sam and embry was holding paul back._

_As emmett came at me I was pulled into some sort of vision. Emmett smacked straight into me sending me flying in to a tree._

_Everyone ran over to where I was laying emmett couldn't say sorry enough peter helped me up. I winced in pain. Paul was at my side in an instance checking me over._

_I was growling at him. When jasper asked " bella did you just have a vision back there"?_

"_Yes jasper whilst growling remembering what I had just seen"_

_Peter asked me bout it._

_General and major get the troops shes coming and shes bringing new borns she wants you two._

_They were both growling. I told them that is not all and she is turned james and victoria peter was not happy at that news neither was the others sam whipped his phone out and called a emergency meeting._

_20 minutes later still in the clearing…_

_There stood the cullens/ whitlock and the pack with peter and jasper in the centre. _

_Me and alice told everyone what we had seen, and when it would happen._

_To say that there wasn't one single person that wasn't growling._

_Jasper told them all that we would have to train really hard this wasn't any normal vampires that was coming here._

_Then let the training begin! _


	5. Chapter 5

Re cap…..

Let the training begin.

B pov

The wolfs were growling whilst peter, charlotte and jasper retold their story.

I decided it was time I took over this meeting.

everyone ring as many as you can were going to need all the help we can get.

Peter came over and said "b ring them you`ll know they`ll help".

I took my phone out and run out of hearing of them.

I dialed the number 3 rings and some one answered…..

Phone call…..

"Hello volturi gina speaking."

"Hi g its b can you put me through to aro please."

"No problem b right on it"

"hello b aro here everything ok "

"no aro we need your help!"

I told aro everything I knew and he told me he`d send jane, alec, felix and demitri on the condition I visited very soon of course I agreed. The thing is people think that the voturi are mean but by far aro, marcus, caius are just big shofties but don't let them hear me tell you that.

They do have a image to keep lol.

I ended the call and run back with a great big smile on my face.

Peter looked at me with hope in his eyes.

I said " we got jane, alec, felix and dem"

Charlotte left a breath out till Edward decided to burst our happy bubble

By informing the wolfs that they drank human blood.

There was an up roar the wolfs along with most of the cullens saying no way.

We don't need their help.

I could feel my patients was wearing thin.

My eyes were pitch black and I could feel myself lift off the ground.

Peter ran to me along with charlotte and talked to me till I calmed down.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths and could feel myself lower to the floor.

When I opened my eyes they were still black but not as black as they were before.

"ENOUGH!"

Everything went quite and all eyes were on me.

"Now Edward you know nothing bout the voturi so I suggest you keep that trap shut."

Leah growled at me. Which pissed me off to no end.

"Now listen here the lot of you."

"You have no idea what is coming our way."

"Yes the volturi drink human blood but they don't kill humans they buy donated blood that is bad."

"The type of blood that is taken from druggies and people who are ill like aids, cancer, so on."

"And if they do kill humans they only kill only the bad people, ones that deserve to die if you knew what they done to innocent people."

"But I tell you now carry on, if you lot want to die because that is going to happen if you don't shut the hell up ,and come together and train and listen to what we are teaching you."

Peter, charlotte, carlise and jasper was beaming with pride.

"Right sam tell us whos your best fighters because I want to see them fight."

Sam, paul, jake, jared and embry walked up!

"Right sam against jasper, peter against jake , charlotte against embry and emmett against paul."

They started to fight I must say I was impress as much as I hate to say it paul was by far the best fighter.

I told the youngsters to fight amongst each other while I watched ,and spoke to carlise about getting his hands on bad blood as the guards will be staying with me.

I told them all to call it a night and meet back here at ten pm when the others was here for more training and to go over who was staying behind and who was fighting.

I just sat down on the grass while I watched some of them go back home.

And thought how come everything bad happens to me for fuck sake .

I aint even started my new job and im already going to be fighting for mine along with every one here lifes.

I seen the others come and sit with me it was peter, charlotte, rose , emmy bear, Jake, paul, jasper, alice, sam, embry , quill the twins and seth.

I said" guys go home im fine go spend time with your imprints, wifes and family

Im fine."

I needed them to go so I could close my mind off and use my powers to go and see what maria was up to but it took a lot from me energy wise.

They all got up to leave but not before giving me a hug and kiss.

Paul "said no way am I leaving you out here on your own"

I said "paul im fine just go I just need some time to myself".

As I said that peter and charlotte stopped dead in their tracks ( no pun intended) and whipped their heads to me.

I muttered shit!

Which of course everyone heard.

Peter said " b please tell me your not going to do what I think ya are."

I just looked at him and said "pete you know I have to do it we need to know what were are up to we cant relay on mine nor alice`s visions this way we will know for sure."

Charlotte just gasp`d as she had worked out what I was about to.

Jake straight away asked what was going on!

Peter pov

Shit! Such a stubborn girl no mater how much I didn't want her to do this I knew that there was no one that could stop her.

But deep down I knew she was right and we had to know.

I noticed everyone was getting twitchy as not me, charl or b had answered them.

So I decided to speak up.

B just looked I knew she was going to do while I was going to explain to them about what she was going to do.

"Sam how much do u know about your gran mamma?"

S- not a lot as you know my dad wasn't around much and my gran died when I was about 2."

Great! Now I have to explain everything, I motioned with my head to mate to get by b`s side.

"You see sam your gran mamma uley was a very powerful witch she had more power than we got time to tell you."

"But all you need to know is not only did b get the wolf gene she also got the witch gene, and what she is doing now is channelling to her inner side using her powers to float in spirt to see what maria is up to"

This caused several concerned looks.

I carried on explaining, "don't worry they wont even know that she there."

Jake- "then why was you trying to talk her out of it?"

"It takes a lot of energy out of her and will take a while for her to wake up."

"She might start shaking as if she`s having a fit but don't worry she`s not," "and also she will have a nose bleed but they only happen when she aint eaten properly."

Next thing I heard embry say shit!

"Hey emb whats up? Is there any thing here that we need to know?"

Embry- " ammmm she aint ate any thing all day, don't even think that she ate properly yesterday either"

God dam it b!

that's when I noticed she was starting to come out of it.

As the shaking had just started.

In an instance paul, jake and sam was at her side along with me and char.

"Guys you need to move back!"

The shaking got worst, shit! " we need to get her in side now!"

Paul stooped down and picked her and started running to the cullens as it was closer. He had to keep stopping to get a better grip of her as she was shaking so much.

Stupid, stupid girl she knows better than to do this whilst she aint ate.

Hopefuly carlise can get a drip in her to helpher come round lot sooner.

As we burst through the woods I noticed carlise was waiting. The cullens must of run ahead to tell him.

Carlise told paul to take her to the spare room on the second floor, third door on the left.

Carlise had the drip ready, but it took me, paul sam, jake, emmett and jasper to hold her still.

Whilst the rest looked on in horror!

Jake pov

I cant believe it my sister would do this just to save us all ,she don't even know us properly. And she`s already doing some much.

Please god please let her be all right I`ve only just got her.

I heard sam on the phone.

I just stood there and watch my sister with tears running down my face.

I felt an arm on my shoulder, when I turned my head I noticed it was jasper.

He told me that the imprints along with my dad was on their way over.

Looks like were in for along night!

Nobodys pov

Everyone settled in the cullens living room, most of the imprints and some of the wolfs were fast asleep.

The only ones awake was the vampires and sam, jake, paul and billy who were at bella`s bed side ,the shaking was slowly stopping as the night went on.

Billy and sam had fallen asleep so emmett wheeled him to a spare room and put him to bed.

Around 4 am paul and jake finaly give into sleep.

Around 6am bella started to stir, peter was at her side in an instance.

Esme and rose was down stairs cooking breakfast for the wolfs and humans.

Around 7am bellas eyes fluttered open.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: hey guys just a few things to clear up thanks everyone for your support. Yes peter and charlotte are vampires and they are the reason bella phased in the first place but they helped her through it all.

Bella pov

I could hear peter talking to me but just couldn't bring myself to open my eyes.

Finally after a long fight with my eye lids they decided to open.

As soon as I opened my eyes I seen peters pissed off face looking down at me.

"ah shit your pissed at me!"

Peter: "no shit bella you had us all worried." of course I`m pissed at you,

We didn't know if you was ever going to wake up. This was worst than the other times you`ve done b you even had carlise scared that you wasn't going to pull through.

I tried sitting up, but sat up to quick and got head rush! And had to lay back down. As I was laying back down I noticed paul and jake both asleep on chairs in the corner of the room.

Peter seen where I was looking and told me that they had been at my side and wouldn't leave it. Esme even had to bring their food to them.

He also told me that every one was in the house the cullens had given their beds up for every one.

Pete can you help me sit up please?

Peter rolled his eyes but helped me sit up.

I wanted to go wake paul my self but was to weak to walk over on my own,

So I talked peter into helping me over to pauls lap, he wasn't happy bout it as he thought I should of stayed in bed to get my energy back.

As soon as I sat on pauls lap he snuggled into me. I bent my head down to give him a kiss on the lips.

He started stirring so decided to run my tongue along his bottom lip. Paul jumped awake nealy hitting me off his lap. But with his wolf reflexes he managed to catch me quickly.

Paul wrapped his arms around me and kissed my face all over whilst crying and telling me never to do that again.

All the noise paul was making must of woke jake up because I was pulled into a bear hug.

A thought flashed through my mind. Oh shit if peter was pissed charlotte was going to be worst and believe me you do not want to meet a pissed off charlotte.

"Pete is charl pissed at me?"

Peter: "no hun she was really scared we all were."

"Ammmm pete where is charlotte?"

Peter: "she gone to settle jane, alex, felix and demetri in the house, she wont be long, she`s bringing them here."

Shit I forgot about them!

There was a soft knock at the door and I came my dad being pushed by carlise.

Dad wheeled him self over and give me a big hug and told me never do that to him again.

While carlise asked questions on how I was feeling and had to do a quick look over me whilst I was on pauls lap as he wasn't leaving me go for nothing.

I answered carlise question, and told him that I`ll be feeling weak for a day or two but I`ll back to normal.

Dad looked at me in pauls lap and raised his eye brow at the pair of us.

As he went to speak quil beat him to it.

As all the wolfs came bonding into the room.

Quil: "so have you two decided to give in to the imprint then?" "Cause man its about time," " you two got so much sexual tension between you it`s unbearable."

I blushed deep red and hid my head in pauls chest while every one laughed at my face.

I looked at paul and told him that I was willing to give it a go if he was, and that I couldn't stay away no more.

Pauls answer was him giving me the most sweetest kiss I`ve ever had.

Esme walked in and told us that food was ready wolfs being wolfs ran to the food, peter helped my dad down stairs.

While I tried standing from pauls lap but neally falling flat on my face. Paul caught me and carried me down stairs and sat me at the table.

While esme set a plate out in front of me I started eating. But it didn't pass my attention that they were all making sure I ate.

I knew embry would tell them that I didn't eat yesterday.

We all fell in to normal chatting.

Dad, sam and jake lifted the treaty saying that they could come on to our land as long as they didn't bite a human unless dieing and asks for it.

We all got along great, and I was happy for a change.

The front door went and in walked charl, jane , alex felix and dem.

I give them a big smile they all came over and give me a hug and kiss on cheek.

Charlotte give me a look that told me she would be talking to later.

I introduced everyone to each other and must say I was shocked that everyone was getting along.

Paul picked me up and sat me on his lap on the sofa.

Jasper came to sit in front of me whilst everyone else found places to sit.

Jasper asked what I had seen.

So I took a deep breath and told them it all

( start of Flash back)

I was sitting on top of a old wearhouse down by the docks in seatle

Watch maria, vicki and james get to work ordering the new borns.

I noticed that there is 25 new borns but the numbers keep dropping as they keep fighting amongst each other.

I took a look around and notice there was a little girl no older than 13 years old.

I`d have to find away to keep her alive poor thing.

I took another look and noticed one of my old friends who was in the academy riley biers.

Grrrrrrr not good at all but some thing was telling me that he was janes mate and the little girl would become rose and emmetts daughter.

I took another look round and noticed a vampire being held against her will.

( end of flash back)

I pulled my head up and looked dem in the eyes and told him that it was heidi.

Demetri let out a masive roar felix emmett and sam had to hold him in place.

I turned to look at jasper and said they will be here a month from now in the clearing that we train in.

I told dem that heidi will be ok cause I`ve seen her fight along side with us.

He calm down at that bit of news.

All the men went out side to through a plan of attack. While all us women stayed in side.

Emily was the first to speak "so you and paul hey!"

I told them all that life was too short and I couldn't fight the pull no more.

And that I was glad I give into it cause he is hell of a kisser.

Charlotte decided to shoot her mouth off by saying if he that much of a good kisser imagine what hes like in the sack.

I told them that I couldn't wait to find out.

We all got in to the sex talk. Each telling us what they like best in the bedroom department.

Total forgetting my dad is still in the living room untill a cough brings us to remember and we all blush deep red apart from the vampires.

Dad is laughing his head off at us.

When the boys walk back and jasper asks what we are all so embarrassed about.


	7. Chapter 7

hi guys sorry it`s been so long.

My old laptop lead has broken and had few viruses on my laptop, so had to be wiped clean and lost all my chapters .

So if you bare with me i`m trying to rewrite my other chapters

Thanks for all your support x


End file.
